herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jean Grey
Jean Grey, sometimes known as Phoenix, is a member of the X-Men and wife of Scott Summers - she is one of Charles Xavier's first students and thus often acts as a mentor to younger mutants on what it means to be an X-Man and all the responsibilities that come with being a hero. The heart and soul of the X-Men from the very beginning, Jean Grey took a piece of every one of her teammates with her when she died. A formidable telepath with telekinetic skills as well, Jean always struggled to contain the cosmic power of the Phoenix Force, a battle she endured until the day she died. History Although Jean Grey was the fifth of Xavier's recruits into the X-Men, she was actually the first of his mutant students. Originally code named Marvel Girl and now known as Phoenix Jean possesses both telepathic powers enabling her to read minds and communicate mentally and telekinetic powers allowing her to levitate and manipulate objects by mental force. Jean's story is inseparable from that of her teammate Scott Summers alias Cyclops who is now her husband: the love between these two spans the entire history of the X-Men. When Jean was ten years old her best friend Annie Richardson was struck by an automobile. It was then that Jean's mutant powers first awoke and she psychically felt Annie's own emotions as she died. The experience left Jean deeply depressed and the following years Jean's parents sought out Charles Xavier for help. Xavier tutored her for years and finally inducted her into the newly formed X-Men, giving her the code name Marvel Girl. "Death" and Rebirth Jean and Scott quickly fell in love with each other, although years passed before the two shy teenagers admitted their feelings. Later Jean encountered a cosmic entity of pure energy called the Phoenix Force, which gave itself a human form identical to hers, even incorporating a portion of consciousness. This being, calling herself Phoenix, then took Jean's place in the X-Men, While Jean's original body lay in suspended animation. When Phoenix went insane, Jean's personality reasserted itself long enough to make Phoenix commit suicide. The other X-Men, including anguished Scott, believed Jean to be dead. But the part of Jean's consciousness that Phoenix had taken returned to Jean's original body, which awoke from its comalike state. Thus Jean was reunited with Scott, first in X-Factor and then back in the X-Men. She has since adopted the name of Phoenix. Best of all, Jean and Scott are at long last married. Now, as at the beginning, their relationship is at the very heart of the X-Men. Powers and abilities Jean Grey is a very powerful telepath and telekinetic - capable of matching Xavier himself in power, making her one of the most powerful mutant heroes on the planet. Gallery Jean_Grey_animated.jpg|Jean Grey in the animated series Phoenix_animated.gif|Phoenix as she appears in the animated series Jean_Grey_spiderman.jpg|Jean Grey in Spider-Man animated series Jean_Grey_Evolution.jpg|Jean Grey in X-Men Evolution Phoenix_Force_X-Men_Evolution.jpg|Phoenix in X-Men Evolution Jean_WXM.jpg|Jean Grey in Wolverine and the X-Men Phoenix_WXM.jpg|Phoenix in Wolverine and the X-Men Jean_Grey_spidey.png|Jean Grey in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Phoenix_anime.jpg|Phoenix in X-Men Anime Jean_X1.jpg|Jean Grey in X-Men film X2_Phoenix.jpg|Jean Grey in X-Men United Phoenix_X3.jpg|Phoenix in X-Men: The Last Stand Jean_Wolverine.jpg|Jean in The Wolverine Jean_Grey_Days.jpg|Jean in X-Men Days of Future Past Jean_Grey_XMA.jpg|Jean Grey in X-Men: Apocalypse Jean_X-Men_Legends.png|Jean Grey in X-Men Legends Phoenix_x-men_legends.jpg|Phoenix in X-Men Legends Jean_X-Men_Legends_2.png|Jean Grey in X-Men Legends II Phoenix_II_001.jpg Jean Grey 2.jpg Jean Grey 3.jpg Jean Grey 4.jpg Jean Grey 5.jpg Jean Grey 6.jpg Jean Grey 7.jpg Jean Grey 8.jpg Jean Grey 9.jpg Jean Grey 24.jpg Jean Grey 10.jpg Jean Grey 11.jpg Jean Grey 12.jpg Jean Grey 13.jpg Jean Grey 26.jpg Jean Grey 20.jpg Jean Grey 14.jpg Jean Grey 15.png Jean Grey 16.jpg Jean Grey 17.jpg Jean Grey 18.jpg Jean Grey 23.jpg Jean Grey 19.jpg Jean Grey 21.jpg Jean Grey close up.jpg Jean Grey 25.jpg Jean_Grey_Marvel_Girl.jpg Phoenix_2.jpg Phoenix.jpg Jean_Grey_and_Emma_Frost_2.jpg Jean_Grey_and_Emma_Frost.jpg JeanGreyPhoenixEndsong1p11.jpg Dark-phoenix-x-men-legends-2.jpg Jean_Grey_New_X-Men.jpg Marvel_Girl.jpg Jean_Grey_90s.jpg Jubilee_and_Jean_Grey_XMA.jpg|Jean Grey in X-Men: Apocalypse Tumblr o14gon4ay51s9mteho1 1280.jpg Category:Psychics Category:Super Hero Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Important Category:X-Men Members Category:Femme Fatale Category:In love heroes Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinetics Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Force-Field Users Category:Avengers Members Category:Outright Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroines Category:Mutants Category:Neutral Good Category:Spouses Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Parents Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Martyr Category:Vigilante Category:Book Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Cosmic Entity